Hiiro
by Zzen San
Summary: Berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal itu, biarkan aku pergi dari tempat ini. Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu,aku ketakutan dengan caramu. Jangan!Jangan biarkan semua melupakan keberadaanku.


Seorang pemuda berada disana, di tengah kegelapan dengan rintihan kesakitan yang mendera sekujur anyir darah dan kesunyian yang sama sekali tak berubah setelah sekian lama ia lari dari tempat mulai merapuh dan melemah, sesekali terdengar lengking yang menyayat berlanjut isak tangis di kegelapan sana di tempat seseorang tak pernah datang dan terabaikan.

"Ayo kemari." Suara manja seorang anak kecil yang seakan mengajak dengan tawa riang.

Pemuda itu merangkak mendekatinya, merangkak dengan ceceran darah yang hampir membusuk yang terjulur seakan meminta pengampunan menggapai-gapai dalam kegelapan.

"Yabou kun, ayo kita bermain."  
>Mimpi,suara lembut itu hanya mimpi kesakitan yang rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan itu hanya terengah-engah di tengah malam, ia bersandar di dinding dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan mengambil air minum di lantai bawah rumah Kofuku dewi kesialan. Langkahnya seperti tak terdengar melintasi ruang demi ruang, menuang air ke dalam kelas dengan lembut membuat suara air terdengar di keheningan. Seketika ia sadari ada seseorang di sana, seseorang yang baru saja muncul di mimpinya.<p>

"Nora." gumamnya mencoba menjaga keheningan malam itu.

"Yato, apa yang membuatmu terjaga di malam yang menyenangkan ini?" Gadis dengan kimono putih dan wajah pucat memeluknya dari belakang. Yato membiarkan gadis itu bersikap manja padanya.

"Kau memcoba mengganggu tidurku?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini, aku dan dewa lain baru saja mengabulkan keinginan yang ? Kau ingin melakukan itu? denganku lagi? Yabou Kun?" Suara manja yang berbisik manis di telinga pemuda dengan bola mata biru itu tak seseorang gadis dari masalalu yang memanggil dengan nama kecil yang entah mengapa baginya terdengar menyakitkan.

"Pergilah, aku punya banyak pekerjaan besok." Yato menolak memtah-memtah dan menepis Wanita itu dengan cepat dan kasar.

"Pekerjaan rendahan itu lagi? Selamat bersenang-senang, aku akan mengunjungimu lagi."  
>Yato kembali ke kamarnya dengan tenang dan kembali ke kasurnya bersama perginya wanita pucat pasi dengan coretan nama di sekunur tubuhnya. Bersamaan ketika Yukine, shiki Yato diam-diam mengetahui pertemuan malam, nyaris setiap malam Nora datang mengunjungi Yato ya itu bukan rahasia lagi. Sedikit rasa penasaran yang menggelitik hati Yukine untuk tahu lebih dalam tentang hubungan keduanya.<p>

"Dasar bodoh! Kau berpura-pura tidur kau kira aku tak tahu !" Yato mencubit pipi Yukine yang memejamkan mata dan beeusaha kembali tertidur.

"Ah maaf-maaf!Aku hanya terjaga." remaja itu kembali membenamkan dirinya kedalam blanket yang hangat.  
>"Sudah kembalilah tidur."<p>

... ... ... ... ...

Hujan rintik-rintik membasahi kota,seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tubuh kecil berlindung di sebuah gang untuk melindungi dirinya. Sebuah pekikan mengganggu dirinya dan berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu di ujung gang gelap di pusat kota itu.

"Ada seorang shiki yang manis di sini, Ayah!" Yukine tersadar dari arah lain, itu suara Nora gadis yang selalu mengunjungi Yato setiap malam.

"Seki kun?" Suara Nora seperti terngiang dengan nada tertawa senang. Seorang pria lain berdiri di sudut gedung, tak menunjukan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan dirinya dalam kegelapan.

"Ayo pergi, jangan mengganggunya. Kau tak ingin membuat Yabou menangis lagi kan?" suara hangat itu, memanggil Nora kembali padanya. Wanita itu berlari memanja dan memeluk lengan pria dari arah kegelapan itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Seki kun. Anak tidak berguna!" Nora tersenyum dengan wajah manisnya menatap lekat-lekat ke arah remaja berambut pirang itu.

"Nora?"

Ketika ia kembali ke rumah Kofuku, suasana ramai seperti biasanya. Daikoku yang sedang memasak untuk Kofuku yang sedang menonton televisi dengan kencamg sambil membaca buku di tangannya. Yukine melangkah masuk membuka kamarnya dan tak ia dapati siapapun di sana.

"Bahkan Shiki bodohmu itu tak tau, kami baru saja menangkapmu. Yabou kun."

"Lepaskan aku, Ayah. Biarkan aku pergi dari sini." suara parau penuh pemberontakan terdengar di balik bilik kamar yang tertutup.

"Ini hanya hukuman kecil untukmu. Bersabarlah, dan mereka akan meninggalkanmu di sinilah tempatmu." seorang pria dengan tenang membelakangi arah pintu dan seakan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Jadilah anak baik, Yabou kun!Mintalah pengampunan pada ayah!Lakukanlah seperti apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan."

"Nora, lepaskan aku!" Yato berteriak di balik kamar yabg terkunci itu.

"Namaku Hiiro! Panggil namaku Yabou kun! Hiiro!" Gadis itu duduk tanpa ekspresi, ia hanya bicara dengan nada ceria dan penuh pertanyaan dari ekspresi tersenyumnya itu. Ekspresinya yang datar dengan wajah pucat dan bola mata hitam yang besar.

"Aku ingin membunuh mereka semua! Agar kau tetap di sini!Aku akan membunuh pelajar berekor itu. Yaboukun, aku akan dan ayah akan membunuh shiki mu yang lemah tidak berguna itu.

"Berhenti bicara! Jangan lakukan apapun, bunuh saja aku!" Teriakannya menggema seisi rumah itu, sesuatu dengan kuat menahannya di sana.

"Mereka membuatmu menjadi lemah!Yabou kun, kita memilik banyak permintaan di sini dan kau justru melakukan hal-hal bodoh bersama mereka?" Nora membuka pintu itu perlahan mengitip dan memasukan dirinya ke dalam ruangan itu. Yato terikat tak berdaya dengan tubuh penuh luka dan sayatan tipis.

"Lepaskan aku!" Yato memberontak dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Seekor harimau yang menjaganya dan memperhatikannya sejak tadi mencakar dan mencabik kaki nya dengan bringas membuat Yato berteriak hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

"Padahal ini hanya ilusi, tapi rasa sakitnya menyenangkan kan? Yabou kun apa kau bersenang-senang?" Nora tersenyum menutup bibir mungilnya dengan kain kimono lengan panjangnya. Pandangan Yato yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran semua ingatan-ingatannya tentang Hiyori dan Yukine meletup-letup di benaknya. Ia terus mengingat setiap saat kebersamaan mereka dengan pengharapan agar keberadaannya tak dilupakan.

"Yabou kun!Lupakan saja dunia yang nyaman seperti itu. Di sinilah rumahmu!" Bisikan lembut hangat dengan jemari mungil melingkari mengusap wajahnya di ruangan ,selimut yang nyaman dan lembut bayang-bayang Nora yang duduk tak jauh dari nya duduk tenang memperhatikannya. Masih di dalam ruangan yang gelap dengan lampu remang yang memilukan.

Ketika mendapatkan kesadarannya Yato bangkit mencoba berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia memegang pintu dan bersandar dengan tubuh lunglainya.

"Aku tidak akan berbaik hati padamu."

"Pergilah Nora!Biarkan aku sendiri."  
>Sambil tersenyum dengan langkah kecil tanpa bersuara meninggalkan pemuda itu seorang diri. Luka-luka yang sudah di dapatinya dari ayahnya yang sudah di balut dengan kain dan beberapa berapa lama ia tinggal di sini, perlahan kian pasti dirinya akan di lupakan ya di lupakan. Dewa bukanlah apa-apa ketika tak ada lagi yang mengingatnya. Pandangan nanar memeluk dirinya seorang diri di kegelapan. Langit tidak pernah cerah di sana, matahari tidak pernah ada dan bulan selalu bersembunyi tak di izinkan muncul memberi cahaya.<p>

Jika kau masih berharap untuk kembali ke dunia manusia itu, lupakan saja. Jika kau masih ingin meninggalkan rumah, lupakan saja. Dimanapun, tidak ada tempat untuk kita. Hanya ayah yang selalu melindungi dan menjaga kita, kau aman di sini dalam pelukanku dan ayah. Dunia tidak membutuhkan dewa perang di masa ini. Seluruh dunia sudah berperang,melawan diri mereka sendiri. Dewa perang tak di butuhkan lagi sekarang membawa malapetaka bagi dunia. Saat ini yang lerlu kita lakukan hanya mewujudkan segala permintaan, baik atau buruk. Mulia atau hina, seperti itulah mengapa kita ada.

"Di dunia ini ada banyak jenis manusia dengan berbagai perasaan. Kita hanya mengabulkan beberapa baik ataupun buruk,bahkan ada permintaan baik bagi seseorang tapi buruk bagi orang cara terbaik bagi kita bertahan hidup agar tidak di permintaan-permintaan yang orang lain tak bisa !"  
>Selamanya bersama dalam kegelapan ini, terbelenggu dengan nyaman sebagai adalah satu,kita akan abadi hanya dengan mengabulkan permintaan-permintaan itu. Dalam kesepian ini, dalam hitam dan darah orang-orang berdosa yang sangat menyenangkan.<p>

Gadis itu tersenyum menyentuhku dengan sangat lembut seperti biasanya tangannya yang begitu dingin kesepian yang aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang ada di hatinya, seperti apa cara diriku sadar dari semua pertanyaan itu,aku teringat sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan Yukine dan Hiyori. Aku kembali membunuh anak-anak durhaka, membunuh anak-anak mungil tak berdosa yang dilahirkan tanpa ayah, aku kembali membunuh para pengkhianat. Tangan ini menghitam dengan darah yang mengering dan bau anyirnya membuat ku menjadi terbiasa menahan muak di relung hatiku. Aku sudah kembali terbiasa dengan pertumpahan darah dan airmata, aku kembali menjadi sesuatu yang hitam mengiringi yang yang jahat mengiringi yang baik, aku menjadi yang jelek mengimbangi yang bagus ya, itulah tujuan adanya aku.  
>Gadis itu tersenyum, dengan bibir merah dan wajah pucat erat dari belakang dan tak berniat untuk menusuk ke jantungku secara perlahan,menenggelamkan dalam keputus asaan. Tangan halus itu menarikku dengan tersenyum begitu manis mengajakku terus ikut ke jalannya. Gadis putih penggoda yang mengerikan.<p>

"Nora"

Kucing peliharaan dengan banyak tuan.


End file.
